


Overboard

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beating, Execution, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Pirates, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows not to touch Megatron's woman, but even his crew need a little reminder once in awhile when someone crosses the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

Eclipse wiped her nose again on the ragged blanket as one of the washerwomen rubbed her back.  Her ears were still ringing, having hit her head on the ground when someone had pushed her hard.

 

It hurt.  Megatron's screaming and the agonizing cries of the crewmembers he was beating.  The ringing only got worse as the screaming got louder.

 

A cup of water was passed into her hand.  She hesitated before taking it slowly out of the other woman's hand, flinching at the pressure of moving her bruised hand.  Some of it spilled onto her torn dress before she managed to sip some of it down.

 

She wished she didn't have to be here, but the captain said she had to.  They needed to see.  They needed to see what had been to done to what was his.  They needed to know just what line had been crossed that called for such brutal enforcement by the man known as the Conqueror.

 

How could she have thought it would be safe?  She had given up hoping for an escape after he made her first attempt seem absolutely hopeless.  He had even warned her then about going about the crew without him around.

 

Eclipse didn't think a walk from the ship's deck to his cabin was that dangerous.  Just a minute's walk...

 

Except for the six men that tried to drag her away.  To where, she didn't know, but when one of them tore at her dress, she realized what they had wanted to do to her.

 

The only reason she wasn't hurt with more than a few bruises and a sore head was because other men, those loyal to Megatron, saw her trying to pull away from her kidnappers and attacked them.  In the process, she was knocked hard to the ground and blacked out.  She woke up below deck with the washerwomen attending to her before someone came down and told them to bring her up on deck.  Captain's orders.

 

She had only looked up once to see the six men, various ages and ethnicities, tied up and on their knees before the Captain.  And when he turned around and asked her if they had touched her, she only nodded before turning away as he had turned back to violently backhand one of the men.

 

Her head remained down as the screaming finally quieted down.  She knew he had told the crew before, when he brought her on board, that she was his and no one else was to touch her.

 

And his reputation preceded him for being a cruel man...

 

When she heard chains and pleas and more screams, the young governess ignored the washerwomen's gasps as screaming was heard falling away... and then the loud splashes of seven heavy objects hitting the water.

 

The silence following that was deafening.  Whether the ringing was blocking out her hearing or Megatron didn't say anything else following that, Eclipse didn't know.  All she knew was that when he pulled her up in his arms did her tears start to flow.

 

She only let her head roll onto his shoulder when Lugnut and Shockwave closed the doors behind them as he took her back below deck.

 

END


End file.
